User blog:Mclaus/somewhere to store this tm
Oc name: Snailshine Activity (1-5, 5 being the best): 4.5; I’m on everyday. Why do you want to be Deputy?: Although my oc has shown signs of disloyalty to ThunderClan, I decided for him to stay in ThunderClan because I really love this clan (reasons why will obviously go in what I like about TC). Snailshine has been in ThunderClan since I believe late June and I have tried to contribute as much I can to the clan without being in council or such, oc and out of oc. I’m active and I love helping out- two things I feel would be extremely necessary in a role as high as Deputy. I feel it’s somewhat hard to put into words why I want to be Deputy, however one of the simplest ways to put it is that I truly enjoy being in this clan and the oc I am roleplaying (again, will be expanded on in what I like about TC). In summary, I love to help out and the role of Deputy would definitely expand the moments where I can help, I’m extremely active and finally, I simply greatly enjoy being in this clan. What do you like about TC?: ThunderClan is different from the other clans I’ve joined (in a good way, of course), including its unique leading style of Nightrunner and the bond the roleplayers have here.I love the community TC has, its very tight-knit and friendly. It’s always fun in the ThunderClan chat and not once have I felt roleplay gets stale or repetitive because of all that’s going on- the feast being an example of an excellent roleplay experience that was fun till the very end, even if my oc went home early. It was unique and allowed ocs to find things in the garbage that they could trade, gift or keep. To add onto roleplay, it’s very active here as well. Everything is very enjoyable and that’s the main reason I decided for Snailshine to stay, it’s a fun clan to be in. What don't you like about TC? How can you change it?: There’s nothing I strongly dislike about TC at the moment. However, I feel sometimes the forms can be a bit iffy but still be accepted. I can fix this by politely informing the roleplayer know their mistake(s) and allowing them to remake a form. I’m not sure if this is simply recently but I had put a form for my second character on the thread and I hadn't known he was accepted until three days later where I asked if he was. This is a simple fix, merely let the person know if their oc was accepted by a small reminder os message letting them now. Although I feel both these things aren't major or too crucial to fix, I still felt they should be mentioned. Extra: I sincerely hope that my oc’s past experiences with cats like Sparkbite and Nightrunner don’t affect the position of Deputy for him. He did show signs of him wanting to leave in roleplay but as mentioned before, I have decided for him to stay and I feel it would make sense for him to as well. Category:Blog posts